


Daughters of Ren.

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author couldn't help herself, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parenthood, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, don't ask how rose got there XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Children aboard the Supremacy wasn't… ideal, per se. They were busy, loud, and always (always!) running around.Take for example, the Daughters of Ren.---or, author couldn't stop herself from making roselo babies.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Original Child Character(s), Rose Tico & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Daughters of Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy it!

Children aboard the  _ Supremacy _ wasn't… ideal, per se. They were busy, loud, and always ( _ always! _ ) running around.

Take for example, the Daughters of Ren.

There were three: Paige, Poppy, and Peony.

Their father, Kylo Ren, was trying his hardest to keep up with the children whilst putting them under the impression that they were getting away from him.

Laughter echoed through the industrial hallways, as Paige kept looking over her shoulder. Her grin only grew when she saw him, and she would quickly bid her little sisters to run faster.

The smaller pair were half of Paige's age at four, so keeping up with their big sister was proving more difficult with each step their father gained.

It was quite a sight to see Kylo Ren chasing three little girls, as squads of stormtroopers and officers would walk passed. It was not common aboard a First Order ship, but still, no one opened their mouth to scold or judge.

The man easily grabbed Peony, ripping her out of Paige's grasp, and all three girls began to scream.

"Run, Pae-Pae, run!" Peony yelled, wrapping her arms around her father's neck as he placed her on his back. "Run, before he catches Poppy, too!"

Paige saluted, turning a corner with Kylo on her heels.

"Hi, Daddy!" Peony said excitedly, distractingly patting Kylo's mask. "Did our plan work?" she asked, and the Supreme Leader felt his steps falter.

"What plan?" he replied, watching as Paige and Poppy weaved their way through some 'troopers.

Peony blushed. "Well," she began, dragging out the 'l,' "we realized how  _ bored _ we were since you were in that silly meeting with Commander Hugs, and we wanted to spend time with you since Mommy went to visit Uncle and Aunty," Peony babbled, and Kylo shook his head, picking up the pace so Paige and Poppy were barely ten feet away.

Kylo stopped the pair, placing a heavy hand on Paige's shoulder, causing the girl to whirl around.

"Hey, Paigey! Hey Popps!" Peony called happily, and Paige frowned.

"You were supposed to warn us, Peony," the eldest whined, ruffling the younger girl's hair when Kylo put her down. "Now we're all caught and Dad has to go back to that stupid meeting."

"Those  _ meetings _ ," Kylo mocked, removing his helmet, "are essential if you want to remain living in a safe space." He told them, running a hand through his hair and down his face.

Poppy took his mask, turning it over in her hands. "So does this mean you're leaving again?" the girl sniffed, and Kylo sighed, leading his daughters to the elevator at the end of the walkway.

"It could," he said, smiling softly as three pairs of shoulders fell dejectedly. "Or… it could mean that we're going to visit another planet."

At this, his daughters brightened up, talking amongst themselves excitedly. Paige swatted Poppy's hand when she tried to put on Kylo's mask, mumbling something about sweat and the need to wash it.

Paige looked up at him after securing the helmet under her arm. 

"Would this planet have kyber crystals?" she asked, and Kylo chuckled. Ever since she had proved wise enough, his eldest daughter had been pressing for a lightsaber. He didn't know how to tell her she wasn't old enough yet, ruffling her hair instead.

"In time, Paige," he said, earning a grunt as the elevator stopped on the officer suites floor.

The twins ran ahead, giggling as Peony went up to Hux’s door to see if she could get in. Ever since she managed to snag his cat a few cycles ago, the commander had been changing his password weekly. Kylo grinned, watching as the pad flashed red at the code Peony used. In time, his youngest would figure it out.

Inside their family suite, Paige had her own room while Poppy and Peony shared one. It wasn’t too large, yet still managed to fit a living area and a small kitchenette. 

Kylo dropped his mask by the door, slipping off his boots and scolding Peony when she forgot to take off her own. She blew a raspberry then, earning an eye roll from her father, which only caused her to giggle.

He glanced at the time, shrugging off his cloak as Paige led the twins to the refresher. Leaning in the doorway, he helped his daughters reach their toothbrushes and fresh towels, before ushering all three of them back into the hall.

They met him in his room, climbing onto the bed to press against his sides. 

“Are you going to tell us a story tonight, Daddy?” Poppy asked, twirling a finger around a tendril of wavy black hair. Peony nodded, bouncing from where she sat in the middle of the bed.

Kylo snorted, shaking his head. “I don’t think I can tell another story tonight,” he admitted, and Paige narrowed her eyes.

“You’re lying,” she muttered, crossing her arms.

A laugh brought them out of the bubble they had created, and four pairs of golden brown eyes looked up at the door. 

“I don’t think he is, Paigey,” Rose said, and all three girls scrambled off the bed to tackle their mother in a hug.

“I didn’t hear you come in!” Poppy exclaimed, the loudest she’s been since Rose left two weeks ago.

"I didn't feel you come in either," Paige mumbled into her mother's hair.

Peony snorted, putting a hand on each of Rose's cheeks. "I'm just happy you're home!" She said happily, and Kylo placed a hand on her head.

"As am I," he added, softly, smiling down at Rose when she came to her full height. Peony gagged shoving her dad away.

"You'll have her  _ all _ night, Daddy, I'm sure," she said, wagging her finger. "Let us have Mommy for just an hour…"

Poppy nodded, nose curling up in distaste. "No kissy stuff."

Rose laughed as Kylo crossed his arms, looking very much like his daughter a few minutes ago. His partner kissed his cheek anyway, earning a series of groans, gags, and "my  _ eyes _ ."

A few minutes later found all five of them on the couple's bed, with the girls in between both of their parents. Rose was telling them about her latest trip to visit Rey and her traitor for a husband, Finn.

Rose glared at him for this, but Kylo only shrugged.

"How's their baby?" Poppy asked, arms wrapped around Peony.

"Is it a girl?" Peony added. "I hope it's a girl."

Rose chuckled, shaking her head. "Sorry to disappoint, but their baby is an adorable little boy named Han."

Kylo frowned, listening to his daughters coo loudly. Paige perked up, leaning forward from where she sat pressed against Kylo's side.

"How's Jacen?" she asked, and Kylo fought off the urge to shudder. If Paige had a crush on the boy, he swore to the Maker above--

"Jacen," Rose grit out, fixing her partner with a pointed glare, "is doing well. He misses you all. Hopefully, we'll visit soon."

The girls hummed in agreement although the last part was meant for Kylo. He was thankful Rose didn't press on the topic, reaching over to pass a hand through her hair.

Paige pretending to choke.

"Time to go," she declared, jumping out of the bed. "Dad's got that look in his eyes."

Peony formed a small "oh" with her mouth as she helped Poppy off the bed. "Is it that look he makes before calling Mitaka to come get us?" she asked, and Rose began to laugh.

"How you girls are so smart is beyond me," she said, smiling as Paige pulled the door shut.

"We have smart parents," she replied, effectively cutting off any retorts.

Rose smiled at him then, shuffling over to his side. He looked down at her, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Hi there," she said softly, laughing to herself as if she had told the funniest joke in the world. And for all it was worth, Kylo couldn't help but smile against her lips when he kissed her.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> In case it wasn't too clear, Paige is eight, and the twins are four.  
> And descriptions...  
> Paige -- long, black, straight hair; golden brown eyes; lightly tanned skin (a mix between her parents)  
> Poppy -- short-ish, black, wavy hair; golden brown eyes; pale skin (like Kylo)  
> Peony -- short-ish, black, wavy hair; golden brown eyes; tanned skin (like Rose)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I love this ship and have Way too many WIPs!  
> Much love <333


End file.
